Cthulhu And Sea Monsters Of Similar Relations
by cherryvvoid
Summary: Even Sea Kings could reproduce - Jupiter knew that from experience and pretty soon, her poor human father would know it too. SI-OC!As Shanks' Daughter with a twist!
1. La Sirene

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

The most important lessons anyone could be ever be taught about were as followed:

 _ **Birth/bərTH/**_

 **noun**

 _The emergence of a baby or other young from the body of its mother; the start of life as a physically separate being._

 _ **Life/līf/**_

 **noun**

 _The condition that distinguishes animals and plants from inorganic matter, including the capacity for growth, reproduction, functional activity, and continual change preceding death._

 _The existence of an individual human being or._

 _The period between the birth and death of a living thing, especially a human being._

 _ **Death/deTH/**_

 **noun**

 _The action or fact of dying or being killed; the end of the life of a person or organism._

These terms were essential - all too important - because these were the phases of an average life span. It didn't matter if the being in question faced them at varying intervals - earlier than they are meant to or perfectly on time - these were the guidelines everything organic followed to the tee and that was the that.

Birth. Life. Death and nothing more.

But, for now, humor the existence of something after the fabled eternal rest.

Now some believed in a place where a person ascended to if they were "good".

 _ **Heav·en/ˈhevən/**_

 **noun**

 _A place regarded in various religions as the abode of God (or the gods) and the angels and of the good after death, often traditionally depicted as being above the sky._

Others, in a realm where people descended to when they were "bad".

 _ **Hell/hel/**_

 **noun**

 _A place regarded in various religions as a spiritual realm of evil and suffering, often traditionally depicted as a place of perpetual fire beneath the earth where the wicked are punished after death._

These metaphysical realms go by various names and were held to a very specific religious standard by many - including her.

So imagine the surprise she felt when she - _who grew up trusting in these places, these ideas and concepts_ \- opened her eyes to see not burning flames or puffy clouds and pure white wings but pale blue and a naked brown body that held her tight within its clutches.

Shocked and terrified to her core, the only thing she could do was scream.

And so she did.

It was a high pitched shriek, positively shrill and full of terror and confusion and - and... _bubbles_?

It took her addled mind perhaps a few seconds to figure out that she should _not_ be making that kind of sound nor should there be - _whatever the fuck that was!_

 _Something was wrong_ her mind whispered and from there, it was a chain reaction of realizations.

She felt _small_ , she was _weak_ , and she didn't know what was going on. She was _cold_ and _frightened_ , unable to lift her own body. She wasn't dead, she was somewhere _strange_ with someone - _something_ \- even stranger holding her in its clutches.

She wasn't trapped beneath the waves of a storm listening to rain pelt against the shore. She wasn't feeling the last few frantic beats of her heart fade off into an unnatural stillness as she suffocated painfully.

Indigo Collier, that street smart girl from the islands, had no one she knew she could rely on. No familiar faces or features, only the blue and this woman who held her close to her bare bosom to depend on because she had no other choice.

And just as the hysteria started to clamber up her spine the woman spoke - slicing clean through her confusion with an earth shaking rumble of her voice that Indigo felt in her bones.

" _Hello_ , _little-thing-born-anew-from-my-body."_ This maybe not woman - _for Indigo knew of the tales of creatures with human faces and magic in their bones_ \- spoke. " _we finally meet-join-touch."_

And then there was something pushing inside her - something unseen and near painful and as her cries rung from her throat she felt fingers brush over her lips in something that was part comfort and part fascination.

" _The sea-home-hearth has heard your cry."_ The maybe not woman murmured as everything around them seemed to shake and spin and warp and the being's body began to blur and darken and spread. " _Already you pull the tides to a frenzy-fever-fight and you do not even mean it."_

And at that Indigo grew fearful for mayhaps she had been pulled away by a servant of _La Sirene_ and exchanged with some kind of changeling. And she didn't know what to do other than completely shut down because somehow, by some power, she had been taken under the waves and ended up Elsewhere.

Of course, she was wrong but it wouldn't be until a little while later where she would realize she had been _reborn_ and not taken Adrift.

 _ **Re·in·car·na·tion/rē-inkär'nāSHən/**_

 **noun**

 _The rebirth of a soul in a new body._

* * *

 **I have always wanted to make a Shanks' kid story but like all the ideas were really taken already so I came up with something new. Basically yall know the myths sea creatures (whether it be gods, goddesses, or nymphs etc) gain a human form and find a strong partner to have a kid with. And sometimes it's seen as a gift for doing a deed or for being a warrior worthy of the creature's attention. So essentially Triton - Jupiter's Parent Figure (who she calls mom, dad, and birth giver since Triton can be any gender they want lmao) had a child for Shanks partly because they wanted a kid and because Shanks defended their part of the sea for a few years and impressed Triton.**

 **I also wanted to do a Shanks' story where the kid looks nothing like Shanks because usually, the kid has red hair or Shanks' face and that's not to say that Jupiter does not look like Shanks bc she does have some physical traits but overall she's a near carbon copy of Triton. This way she'll basically have to convince Shanks and badger him because I'm sure a lot of people try to push kids on him.**

 **You can see Jupiter in the story's cover. I made a wanted poster for her! Her full like actual name is Jupiter the Trident but she won't get a name from Triton until she's three because of sea king reasons ha ha. And yes, Jupiter's weapon is a trident and a bad ass one at that.**

 **Also yes this introduction may seem familiar sorry about that lol.**

 **Also, also I will be making up a lot of lore in concerns to mermaids and sea kings and stuff of the like. If you wanna talk OP with me then hmu with a pm!**


	2. Depths Of The Deep

She didn't know for how long she slept cocooned in black but with each passing second, Indigo liked to think she learned the secrets of her own personal universe.

Or at the very least, she learned the secrets of her _mother-father-giver-of-birth_ and to her, that was equally as valuable - especially since it told her so much about the new world.

And surely it was new because it had to be, these concepts that were whispered into her soul and drew into formation and completion in her head were foreign - foreign and terrifying and it took seemingly eons for her to come to grips. Eons where she spent her time cooed away from burning anger that churned the sea and sadness that scratched at the sky because her life was both over and continuing. Old and new.

Indigo Collier was dead and the Her now had taken her place.

 _So much rage-hate-desperation. Mother-father-giver-of-birth_ hummed out in words that almost weren't even that. _Sleep-rest-fade-into-oblivion little-thing-born-anew-from-my-body. I will keep watch._

And so she fell back into darkness where she was told many, _many_ things.

There, she watched madness and ink swirl around to paint pictures behind her eyelids of stories about _Kings-of-seas_ and _men-worthy-of-rewards_ from Triton who the waters whispered to be _man-woman-king-and-queen._

Triton who was all and nothing at the same time, who took forms they found to be most useful, forms of horror and beauty, triumph and corruption and vengeance. Forms that were glorified and revered and some that were cursed and damned under the tongue of enemies and allies alike.

Triton who controlled the ley lines of the world and drew from them power that made the earth tremble and bend to its will.

Triton who took the form of a being worshipped in the throes of godhood.

Triton the All-Consuming.

It who spoke _madness-insanity-derangement_ into the minds of all those who dared look into its face and trespassed on its seas.

It who held many monstrous and mighty intentions.

It who had bequeathed to the world a child rendered from the seed of a worthy mortal man drenched in red and its very own flesh.

A _gift-reward-trophy_ of life but still very much Triton's own and it showed in how Indigo, who could slowly feel the not quite name Triton gave her - _little-thing-born-anew-from-my-body -_ taking dominion over her identity, bent the Will of the World to her infant touch without definite intent.

She learned about the _sea-home-kingdom_ that churned around them where life and danger lived. Where sovereignty and structure held the waters together with war and blood.

She learned of wonders and things living in the depths, of her _cousins-family-distant-blood_ descended from the great _Kings-of-sea_ of the past who bore the titles of _half-sea-beast-half-man_ and something in Indigo whispered about Mermen and Sirens who roamed the sea singing destruction from the waves and Triton - _mother-father-giver-of-birth_ \- _stirred_.

 _Yes_. It sighed and she felt waves ripple through her soul. _We give-make-create songs-melodies-hymns through our will-power-intention alone._

And then without the apparent opening of a mouth of any kind, there was an _aria-ballad-earworm brought-wrung-sung_ into existence and it was _binding_.

It twisted something in the currents around her and plucked sharply at the cords of her inner self that was wrapped up in the essence of the world around her.

 _Feel me control-command-instruct._ Triton hummed as the sea and its bed jumped to the tempo. _This is my consciousness-self-entirety, my resolution-resolve-determination-will and it can do many things._

She felt breathless as if something was taking up residence in her lungs and throat and with a little stutter that made embarrassment tingle across her senses, Indigo bleated out a tremulous note and felt stung when Triton's voice snapped off into oblivion.

But then there was the overwhelming feeling of _pleasure-glee-pride_ and the black around her squeezed her small form tighter and It sang a _melody-vibration-tune_ with a vigor that tossed the water towards the sun.

 _Sing-harmonize-celebrate._ Triton rumbled and if there was a discordant hum in the one being orchestra swimming through the waves, then none would know but them.

* * *

 **Haki for sea kings in my story is used differently than how it is for humans and merpeople. Jupiter doesn't know that what she's using is Haki because Triton doesn't call it that. Triton doesn't really call it anything tbh.**

 **Also, Triton isn't speaking actual words. They're more like abstract concepts but since Jupiter is Triton's kid, she's capable of understanding.** **Triton is also teaching her a little about society under the ocean.**

 **I'm glad people like this idea so far! I'm excited to give it a try!**

 **Sorry, this is short. Next one will be longer.**


End file.
